Patricia (TV Series)
Patricia was the wife of Otis and was a resident at the Greene Family Farm. Patricia worked alongside Hershel to treat Carl's and T-Dog's injuries. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little has been revealed about Patricia's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene Family, and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm. During this time, she befriended the Greene Family and became an unofficial family member. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to perform duties such as caring for the farm animals and helping Hershel with his veterinary work. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" Patricia joins Hershel and the rest of his family outside to meet Rick and assists with Carl's operation. She retrieves Hershel's medical kit and draws blood from Rick in order to help Carl. She shows great concern over Otis' well-being, at one point demanding that he not risk his life going to the high school with Shane. She's in tears when she has to say her goodbyes to him and is anxious for his return back. Patricia seems to be weaker and quieter than others of the group, however, she grows stronger throughout her time with the others. "Save The Last One" She remains by Carl's bedside while waiting for Shane and her husband to return, nurturing the child and following some of Hershel's instructions. She later attempts to sew T-Dog's arm with the help of Daryl's drugs given to her by Glenn and tells T-Dog how lucky he is because his injury couldn't have gone untreated much longer. She jokes that Dixon's clap was the best thing that could have happened to him. While Patricia prepares for emergency surgery, Shane arrives back at the farm with the supplies and tells them of Otis's death. Hershel says that he will break the news to Patricia after they operate on Carl as he needs Patricia to be focused. Patricia is deeply distraught upon learning of Otis's death and is comforted by Hershel and Rick. Her weeps and cries haunt Shane as he watches her fall in tears in the kitchen. "Cherokee Rose" She joins everybody outside the house as both groups of survivors gather outside the house. After, she and everyone go to Otis's funeral. She pleads to Shane to tell her about Otis's last moments hoping that he did not die in vain, and she needed to know what happened. Shane comforts her and delivers his version of a eulogy to the group. Patricia seems to find some comfort from knowing his death had meaning in that he saved two lives (Shane and Carl). Although Otis was murdered by Shane, Patricia and the rest of the group are unaware of this and believe his story, except for Dale who is a little suspicious. "Chupacabra" She is seen helping Lori, Carol, and Beth prepare for the dinner the women want to make. Carol thanks Patricia for allowing their group into her home (although technically it isn't her family home) After, she is seen at the dinner table with everyone quietly eating, however, when Glenn mentions if anyone knew how to play the guitar, Patricia reveals that Otis played the guitar, Hershel replying that he was very good too. She seems disturbed by it as it brings up memories of Otis and she stops eating. Patricia sits at the dinner table next to Hershel, which shows that she is well respected and an equal to Hershel as they are both older than the rest of the Greene Farm residents who, along with Glenn, are seated away from the main table on the "children's table". "Secrets" Patricia gets a chicken out of the coop, takes it to the shed and breaks its legs, after making sure that Lori and Carl outside couldn't hear. She then has several chickens in a sack on a wheelbarrow and takes them down to the barn, pausing momentarily to see Hershel's missing horse return. She feeds the chickens live to the zombies in the barn. Later, she and Beth approach Rick and Shane and say that they would like to join them for gun training. Patricia says Otis was the only person on the farm who knew about guns, and now that he's dead they need to know how to defend themselves. Rick says he first has to ask Hershel and with his approval, Rick takes Patricia and others to the shooting range. Patricia is seen shooting the best out of the females, apart from Andrea, who attends Shane's advanced class. "Pretty Much Dead Already" She and Beth play checkers with Carl on the porch, and then watch quietly at the bickering between the two groups over the barn walkers. They're in horror when the zombies are let out of the barn and killed with shots to the head. Patricia stands quietly next to the devastated Greene family, who have to witness their zombified family being put down. "Nebraska" Patricia assists Beth after she was attacked by her zombified mother and leads her back to the house. She can be seen looking disgusted at Shane's accusations that they all knew about Sophia being in the barn. Later she attends the funeral for Annette, Shawn, and Sophia and is seen assisting Beth after she had gone into shock. "Triggerfinger" Patricia serves dinner to everyone and tells Shane that there's "No cussing in the house" after he nearly swears in a conversation with Carl. She, along with a few others, greet Lori after Shane brings her back to the house after her car accident. She is later seen still taking care of Beth and awaiting for Hershel's arrival back at the farm. At one point she claims that Beth is dehydrated. She tells Andrea that she will try her best to help by setting up an IV for Beth, but that she can't do much without Hershel. When Hershel returns, he tells Patricia to set up the shed for emergency surgery. She is then seen with everybody else at the table discussing what should be done with the prisoner. "18 Miles Out" Patricia does not appear in this episode, along with other members of the group. However, she is mentioned twice by Lori when she tells Beth of all those she needs to live and stay strong for, and then to Andrea when she tells her of the women who do the chores and how she doesn't contribute. Beth mentions her to Maggie when she tells them how their group is alone in the world. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Patricia can be first seen helping Hershel and Jimmy on the farm with the cows and later talking with the group on what to do with the survivor held hostage. She says to Rick that if they are to go through with executing him, how would it be done and would he suffer. Later on at night, she is out in the field with the others when Dale is attacked by a walker and gathered around everyone when he is killed. "Better Angels" Patricia is seen briefly at the funeral of Dale, and then again later when she brings a basket of eggs to the house while passing Jimmy and Beth barricading the windows. When they find out that Randall has gone missing, Patricia appears to already be in the house as she is not present when everybody heads to the shed to investigate. "Beside the Dying Fire" Patricia is first seen in the house with everyone waiting for news of Randall's escape. She suggests that Randall must have "fought back" when Daryl says that Randall was dead and a walker but wasn't bit. When the zombies invaded the farm, Hershel told Patricia to turn off the lights in the house so that they would be harder to find. Beth later tells Patricia the barn is on fire, to which Patricia says Rick most likely set it to draw them inside. She then tells a panicked and distressed Lori that Carl may be in the barn. Once Carol calls her and Beth out of the house because they have to leave, Patricia attempts to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol while holding onto Beth's hand. Before she could make it to the car, she was grabbed by a walker and bitten in the neck while more walkers came and devoured her from other areas of the body. All this time Beth is holding her hand, until Lori eventually pulls her away. Patricia is then pulled down and eaten alive by the walkers. Later when everyone meets up on the highway and talk of who they've lost, Hershel asks what has happened to her, and Beth tearfully tells him her fate. Season 3 "Say the Word" Patricia is mentioned by Carl when listing the names of deceased female members of the group as possible names for the newborn baby. Death Killed By *Walkers As Patricia attempted to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol, a walker grabbed her and bit her on the neck. She was in terrible pain and was being held down by the walker, and was soon grabbed by other walkers who proceeded to bite her on the arm and other areas of her body. Beth, who was holding onto her, was not willing to let her go and was then pulled away from her by Lori. Patricia was then pulled to the ground by the walkers, screaming in agony as she was ripped apart and eaten. Her remains, if any, are presumed to have reanimated. Appearances Season 3 |}} Trivia *Patricia and Otis are married (as revealed through dialogue from Shane), whereas in the comic they are only dating. **Patricia and Otis's relationship in the comic becomes rough at one point; however, since Otis in the show did not survive as long, it can be assumed that he and Patricia had continually maintained a strong relationship, and they did appear to love each other very much. *In the comic series, Patricia survives Hershel's farm and makes it to the prison, where she is eventually killed. However in the TV series, she is eaten alive by walkers before getting a chance to leave the farm. *According to an interview with James Allen McCune, Patricia was originally intended to be Hershel's daughter. *Her death marks the first time we have seen a female character be completely devoured by walkers. Other females to die were Amy, who was only bitten once on the arm and once in the neck, Jacqui who died in an explosion, Sophia who only had one bite on the neck, and Lori who died during a c-section. *Patricia dies in a similar way to her husband, in that they both bought time for other to escape while the walkers were busy eating them. *In a DVD deleted scene from the episode, it's shown that Beth believes Lori is to blame for Patricia's death, and says Lori threw her to the walkers to save herself. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased